ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Yullian
, is Ultraman 80's childhood friend. She originally came to Earth to warn 80 that King Galtan the Great was planning to assassinate him, but she ended up sticking around for a while and joined UGM before returning to the Land of Light. History Ultraman 80 The princess of Nebula M78, Yullian ran the world of light second only to her father. Yullian never engaged in any type of combat until a tribe of mercenary-style aliens known as Alien Galagala and their leader King Galtan kidnapped Yullian and were planning to kill Ultraman 80. Yullian managed to escape to Earth where 80 was assigned to defend at the time. As UGM went to the area disturbances they found the Garagara who wanted Yullian as she was disguised as a human named Ryoko Hoshi. After 80, under the guise of Takeshi Yamoto, defeated the tribe they killed UGM's only female member Emi Johno, giving UGM great rage. After 80 defeated the Garagara and their leader Galtan, Ryoko joined UGM. For a time there was no need for her to take action until the minus energy of the Earth created the monsters Plazma and Minazma. 80 was being beaten by the dual monsters Plazma and Minazma unitl Ryoko showed her true form.With her help 80 was able to defeat the two monsters. Both Ultras would soon return to their home world after UGM defeated Margodon, ending the age of negativity and the Earth would be safe from monsters for twenty five years. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie After Ultraman Belial arrived at the Land of Light with Ultraman Taro defeated, she, along with many other Ultramen, went to fight him. After the long battle, every Ultra was defeated by Belial. When Belial took the Plasma Spark, the Land of Light was freezing, Yullian was seen helping a very hurt Ultra, with being helplessly frozen in a blink of an eye. After the Plasma Spark was recovered, Yullian along every Ultra went to listen to Ultraman King's speech in the end. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Yullian was seen along every Ultra Brother, investigating about the robotic piece that a Darklops left, and later was discovered from where it came from. When Kaiser Belial's army arrived to the Land of Light to destroy it, every Ultra Brother went to fight his army, being able to defeat it after a hard battle. Profile Physical Attributes *'Height': 47 m *'Weight': 36,000 t *'Age': Over 7800 years *'Flight speed': Mach 7.7 *'Running speed': Mach 1 *'Underwater speed': 480 knots *'Physical strength': Can lift 30,000 t Techniques *'Double Power': A team attack performed with 80. They jump into the air and rotate, firing a beam of light. *'Princess Ray': An infrared rey that she can fire from her fingertips. She can also use this technique in human form. *'Medical Cannon': A gun that can replenish health. Only used in human form. *'Undo Disguise': Yullian can expose an Alien's concealed form. *'Energy Detection': As Ryoko she can detect cosmic rays emitted from barriers made by Alien Baltan VI. In addition, she can detect energy from the different dimension the Baltan aliens use. *'Ultra Beam': Yullian can perform an Ultra Beam in the "L" style, as seen in a magazine scan. It's power capability is unknown. Transformation Yullian possesses her own human form like 80, Leo, Ultraseven and later Mebius. To transform she uses the Bright Bracelet. Her transformation scene is similar to 80's first, she lifts her right arm into the air and light covers her body transforming her into her Ultra Form. Gallery Ultraman 80 Yullian 1.jpg Yullian.jpg U 80 and yullian stnd.JPG|Yullian and 80 standing in victory Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie ULYullian.png|Yullian about to fight Belial. Yullian,Hikari_Ultramen.png|Yullian and Hikari with other Ultra's after the Plasma Spark was returned Ultrmn_Yln_II.png Yulian movie.png Yulian movie I.png Yulian movie II.png Artwork Yullian 2.jpg Yullian 3.jpg Yullian 4.jpg Yullian 5.jpg Yullian 6.jpg Yullian 7.jpg Yullian 8.jpg Yullian Color timer.jpg|Yullian's possible Color Timer U yullin and 80.JPG|Yullian and 80 at a stage show. U yullian nad 80.JPG|An idea of Yullian and 80's relationship Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Movie Heroes Category:Videogame characters Category:Heroes Category:Template Category:Heroines Category:Other Heroes Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Female Characters Category:Ultras from land of light Category:Showa Ultras Category:Female Ultras